percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Requests for User Rights
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Bureaucrat or Rollbacker, or nominate other users to those positions. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins and rollbackers are allowed to vote at first. Their votes appear in the For and Against sections. The Comments section is open to the public. If the majority of admins/rollbacks agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. To qualify for rights, you must: #Have been on the Wiki for at least a month. #Be active (on at least once a week). #Have a reasonably clean record, (A clean record for a year) #At least four admins/rollbacks must approve. #Less than three admins/rollbacks must disapprove. Requests for Rollback Rights DaughterofTerpsichore For: #Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr 05:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) # # Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 18:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) # [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Against: Comments: *Even if I can't vote, I wholesomely support this nomination. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 18:19,7/22/2012 *I agree Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 14:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *I disagree. [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'Jack Firesword - lord of insanity and god of many things']] 17:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *And that's because you think I'm an immature brat, Jack. ...... aliens........ (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Josh-Son Of Hyperion For #Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr 16:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments Jack Firesword For: # Against: # Comments: Hermione6720 For Against Comments Requests for Sysop Rights Hazelcats For #I support Hazelcats. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]]'~Fastest Hero Alive' #I didn't realize you had applied already... :D Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 05:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) # # Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 17:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments #Why don't we give cats a try? After all, she can do a better failed duty than I did >;D - We wiggle, and we know it! 04:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #o.o yeah...uh..let's give Cats a try....Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 13:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #You be crazy XD Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 20:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #Darkcloud, you have to be an admin to vote. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 22:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #SSSSSSHHHHHH!!!! DONT TELL DARK THAT! D: I have one vote! :D Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 23:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #Sorry, on the other site, any user can vote, you just need the support of one or more admins as well before you are promoted. However, to be credible, the user normally has to be active on the site and/or have rollback. I didnt know you had to be an admin on this site to vote. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 02:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #Uh...okieee...? Just delete your vote please xP Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 04:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #I know that Hazel's active and responsible. I think she'll make a great administrator. Fail whaling here. 05:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) #Weren't we just saying we have too many admins? Hazel was one of the main advocates... Request for Bureaucrat Rights MattShadow For #Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr 05:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) #SallyPerson # # Against # Comments #I feel that he just isn't right for being a b'crat. Sorry. Fail whaling here. 00:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) #Mind explaining why? We don't vote by personal feelings here :3. #I guess. -Salt